


Family

by Knave_of_Hearts



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly Love, FACE Family, Fluffy Angst, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knave_of_Hearts/pseuds/Knave_of_Hearts
Summary: Alfred asks a question, Matthew answers. It's hard to get through to Alfred, but Matthew wouldn't stop trying even if it was impossible. Because they're family.





	Family

                        **(Matthew P.O.V)**

I sat quietly at the kitchen table watching some movie on the television. Alfred was on the couch, and I didn't want to bother him. We were celebrating our birthdays ~~late~~  with the whole family tomorrow! Francis, Alfred, Arthur and I. It's been years since we've done such a thing, and I wanted Alfred to be in his best condition!

Or perhaps I was just afraid that he would ignore me. It's hard being a ghost of a person. 

Alfred's actually looking a bit sullen recently... It's probably his government taking a toll on him. I hope the celebration cheers him up.

I hope my family remembers me during the celebration.

I hope Alfred will speak to me.

"Hey Matthew, why does everything I do end in failure?"Alfred asked.

"Eh? Y-you can see me right now?"

I did _not_  expect my wish to come true that fast. I felt a bit bad for being surprised.

I shouldn't have been. Alfred had always been the one to come find me when we were younger. When I lost my way he was always there for me, reaching out his hand.

My reliable elder brother.

Then he grew up. While I... did not.

"Mattie~ that doesn't answer my question~"

Sitting softly on the couch beside Alfred, I began to reply.

" Your actions don't always end in failure, Al. You won your independence, you sent a man to the moon for the very first time -heck, you put forward the concept of the internet. You have plenty of accomplishments to be proud of."

Despite my praise, Alfred looked upset. He looked exhausted and... old. He reminded me of Arthur during the American Revolutionary War. It was scary, honestly.

Then he smiled, a false smile, a gameshow host smile.

"Wow bro, didn't think you paid that much attention to me!"  
Stop smiling like that Alfred.  
"Guess I am impressive after all."  
Stop it.  
"Wait, of course I am!"  
Doesn't it hurt?  
"After all, I'm the HERO!"  
Of course it hurts.  
"Always here to save the day!"  
I'm going to cry.

"Hey Al, is there something you want to tell me about?"  
"Nope!"  
How can I help someone who's walled himself in? Alfred and his walls...  
"Alfred, give me a hug"  
What did I just say?

Alfred's face mirrored mine: surprise and apprehension dancing across his face.

"Of course lil' bro!"

And I was engulfed.

He was soft and warm, but not fat. I caught a whiff of leather, soap and Axe. I didn't want to let go of him.

So I held him tighter, like he was my only lifeline in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

I began to sob heavily into his shoulder, which was very embarrassing. But I didn't care.  
"Woah Mattie, what's wrong? Is there a villian I must punish? Just say the word!"  
"A-Al... P-please *hic* please t-trust me. T-tell me how you're feeling! *hic* I-I'm y-your brother, aren't I?"

"Mattie, I do trust you. I love you and I trust you 100%. I promise. It's just... Rough right now. My country is divided on all sorts of matters. I'm sure you've heard."

To my surprise, Alfred's tears soaked into my hoodie. I'm sure he was embarrassed. England, America, France... So many countries clung to their pride. Of course, I myself had done the same. I hugged Alfred even tighter.

"I-it's hard when *hic* when everybody is judging you. No matter h-how h-hard I try to keep my country together, it all f-falls *hic* falls apart in the end.  
Every time I think we've made progress, my hopes evaporate.  
I don't have any allies left to help me. But I can't do this by myself!"

He's just like anyone with a towering pile of responsibility before them. He's scared and uncertain.

" Alfred... I know what it's like to lose your way. To get hopelessly lost, and unable to find your way back alone. But like all those times you helped me as children, let me support you this time.  
I don't know whether we can help each other any more than the current state of affairs as America and Canada, but I can absolutely support you as Alfred and Matthew. As brothers."  
  
Alfred focused on me as a teary fuzz.  
"Will you?"  
I looked back at him. Smiling, I answered him through a watery blur.  
"I will. Promise."

We clung to each other the same way we did centuries ago as small, innocent children.

I loved him and he loved me and we'd get through this together.  
Because we are a family.  
When Arthur and Francis came over the next morning to give us our rather late birthday presents, they found Alfred and I cuddling in our sleep.  
(Francis took a picture)  
  
J'aime ma famille.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice to meet you Reader (s), listener(s), who or whatever you may be! This was my first story here and I hope you liked it. Do try to share your opinion through a comment or leave a kudos. If you'd like to be updated when I post another story, subscribe to my account. Thanks for reading. 'Till next time, folks!


End file.
